What Happened When We Got Married
by Miss Mon
Summary: what happens when SG-1, Jonas and Doc. Frasier go to Las Vegas for downtime


Title: What Happened When We Got Married  
  
Author: jack-and-sam-4eva  
  
Rating: PG-13 (language)  
  
Spoilers: any eps with Jonas Quinn or the X-301  
  
Authors notes: wrote this on a loooooooooong road trip  
  
Disclaimer: I own nutting at all. It belongs to MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions  
  
Summary: what happens when SG-1, Jonas and Doc. Frasier go to Las Vegas for downtime?  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net  
  
What Happened When We Got Married  
  
SGC control room... "Incoming traveler" one of the officers in the control room announced. "Are we receiving an iris code?" General George Hammond asked "Its SG-1 sir" the officer replied "Open the iris" "Yes sir" the officer said then he proceeded to open the iris. Major Samantha Carter came through first followed closely by Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c and Colonel Jack O'Neill was last through. General Hammond greeted them in the gate room. "Welcome back SG-1, get yourselves checked out in the infirmary. We debrief in one hour" "Yes sir" Jack and Sam said then the four of them headed towards either the showers or the infirmary.  
  
In the briefing room ... "So there is nothing on P2Y - 919 that is any use to us?" "To put it simply, it's a waste land sir" "Understood, on another note, Colonel you and Major Carter are required at area 51 to inspect the upgrades to the X-303 then you, the rest of your team and Doctor Frasier can enjoy a weekend of downtime in Las Vegas" "Well, thank you general. I guess we'll see you on Monday sir" Jack said "Dismissed"  
  
On the plane... "Do you know that at the academy I was known as Black Jack because of my skills at the card tables" Jack boasted to Sam and Jonas. "Really, I would never have guessed" Sam sarcastically commented "Bet that I'm better than you at the tables' sir" "I'll take that bet. If I win you have to take a month's vacation" "What if I win?" "You decide" "Ok, if I win you have to moon your butt at Freya/Anise in front of the general and my dad" "Ouch, you drive a hard bargain" "It's either that or you kiss her in front of the general and my dad" "Nuh uh, I ain't kissing, I'll moon. You're on Carter"  
  
At area 51... "Carter how long is this going to take" "About an hour or so sir" "Ok, if anyone needs me I'll be outside, playing with my game boy"  
  
An hour later... "The X-303 is in pretty good shape, sir" Carter said as she exited the hanger "There was only minimal damage from the last test but, it has been repaired" "Good Carter, now we have a bet to settle, off we go to Vegas" "Yes sir" she replied before they piled into the car waiting to take them into the city.  
  
Las Vegas... "You are evil Carter, you are so evil" Jack complained "It's not my fault you lost sir, so don't blame me now that you have to moon the sluty Tok'ra" "But why do I have to do it in front of the General and your dad?" "So you get into trouble sir" "Yep, you are defiantly evil Carter" "Now that the two of you have finished, can we stop at this bar for a drink?" "Sure space monkey  
  
2 hours later... "You're durnk" Daniel slurred to Jack "So arr you" Jack replied "Mee too" Janet said while Sam giggled and said "We all durnk" "That is in fact incorrect Major Carter, Jonas Quinn and myself are not drunk" "Hey Jack, I dare you to propose to Sam" Daniel said "Then I dare you to propose to Janet" Jack retorted "Fine, Janet will you marry me?" Daniel asked her "Yes" she replied "Now it's your turn Jack" "Sam, will you marry me?" "Yes I will" Sam told him They all got up and headed towards the nearest jewelry shop to pick out rings then headed towards the church to get married. After the ceremony they went to the hotel and went to bed.  
  
The next morning... 'Oh my head' Sam thought the next morning when she woke up with a killer hangover. 'What did I drink last night?' she asked herself before her mind registered the fact that she was naked. She slowly turned around and when she saw Jack's face, everything came back "Holy Hannah" she cursed under her breath when what happened the previous night came back to her memory "I'm married" she whispered "to Jack, my commanding officer, Colonel O'Neill.cool!" by that point Jack had woken up and he remembered the previous evening perfectly, realizing he was naked, his face broke out into a grin at the thought of Sam Carter next to him before he realized that she was trying to get up and he let her go. While Sam was running around looking for her clothes, Jack sat up (with his big ass grin) and greeted her with "morning Samantha" Sam stopped in her tracks and turned around with a look of shock on her face "Uh.morning sir" Sam replied "Carter" "Yes sir" "Drop the sir, it's Jack, we're married now fro cryin' out loud" "Sorry si.Jack" "Now Sam, we have to sort this whole marriage thing out and decide whether or not to tell Hammond."Jack led off as Sam started to get emotional "You mean you're happy we got married?" she asked him "ya think, Sam I have loved you since that day you first walked into that briefing room, I fell for you and I fell hard and I have kept it hidden for 6 years and I just want to scream from the rooftops that I love you Samantha Elizabeth Marie Carter, and that I always will" At this point, Sam was in tears and all Jack could do was to hold her as she sobbed. She managed to calm down long enough to tell him what was in her heart and his response made her spirit soar. Both were ecstatic, now especially that they were married. After her and Jack made love so she could experience sex while being sober Sam got dressed. While Jack was in the shower, she rang Janet's room after arranging a time to meet Teal'c and Jonas for breakfast but got no answer. Sam tried Daniel's room Ring Ring "Uh.hello?" "Daniel?" "No, it's Janet" "Ok, I am letting you both know that we are meeting downstairs for breakfast in an hour" "Alright I'll see you in an hour" "See you then Janet and please don't forget Daniel" Jack walked out the room a couple of minutes later. Sam left a couple of minutes later to let Jack get dressed and finish packing. Sam took a shower and started packing her own things there was a knock on the door. When she saw that it was Jack she opened the door to let him in and resumed her packing as jack started talking about telling Hammond and was leaning towards telling him when Sam said "NO" "Why not?" he asked "If we tell him the truth we risk a court marshal and that would mean the end of both our careers and a risk to national security if this was ever to go public. I would rather have a marriage that is a secret then risk revealing the stargate program to the world" "Yeah, you are probably right but, let's discuss this with the rest of SG-1 so they all have a say in the decision about whether or not we go public with our relationship"  
  
50 minutes later... "Hey, sorry we're late" Janet said as she and Daniel arrived in the lobby where Jack, Sam, Jonas and Teal'c had been waiting. "Let's eat campers" Jack said before the group headed towards the hotel restaurant. As they were eating, Sam and Jack brought up the idea of keeping the marriage a secret from Hammond. Jonas didn't understand so Teal'c took him outside to explain the Air Force fraternization regulations while Janet and Daniel agreed to keep the secret but they decided to tell Hammond because of the fact that Daniel is a civilian and the regulations don't apply to him and Janet. The meals were finished and the six of them headed to the airport to catch their flight back to Colorado Springs.  
  
2 weeks later... Jonas went through the stargate back to kelowana  
  
5 weeks later... Sam woke up at 2 am and instantly headed towards the bathroom and started to vomit. After she finished she brushed her teeth and went back to bed and fell asleep. Jack was sleeping soundly and didn't know what happened. The alarm woke jack and Sam at 06.30 and jack went for a run while Sam was supposed to get dressed and start breakfast but, she felt nauseous and spent half an hour in the bathroom being sick. She had managed to get dressed by the time jack got back "Did you go back to sleep Sammy?" he teased "Yeah" Sam replied, lying to him as she left the room, heading downstairs to fix breakfast, bacon and eggs for Jack, the smell made her nauseas so she decided on some crackers for her self "Aren't you eating?" he asked as he sat down to eat and enjoy the start of the day "No, I already ate" "Ok" Jack had a feeling that something was bugging Sam but knew not to push, she would tell him when she was ready. When they got to work, Sam left to go to Daniel's lab so they could prepare the presentation they were to give General Hammond in the afternoon.  
  
13.00..... SG-1 and general Hammond were assembled in the briefing room waiting for Sam to arrive. She was in the toilet and was cursing herself about throwing up what little she was able to eat for breakfast and lunch before she realized that she was 15 minutes late for the briefing. 'Holy Hannah' she thought as she applied make up to make herself look less pale 'I hope no one notices how pale I look'. "Sorry I'm late General, Colonel" Sam apologized as she walked into the room "Just make sure you are on time from now on" "Yes sir" Sam replied as she sat down. Daniel started the briefing "The people on P2X-59Y seem to be in the middle ages period of earth's history...Sam can you tell everyone about the terrain on P2X-59Y" "Sure" Sam replied as she got up and headed towards the picture display that was received from the probes. Sam started her presentation "The terrain on P2X-59Y is very mountainous on the west side of the gate, but a lot smoother on the west and... I'm going to pass out" she said as she banged her head on the table before slumping to the floor. As Jack, Daniel and Teal'c crowed around Sam, General Hammond picked up the phone and alerted the infirmary about Sam collapsing. Janet came rushing down and when she saw Sam on the floor, there was a moment of shock before her medical training kicked in and she started barking out orders for Jack to take Sam to the infirmary so she can be checked out. Sam woke up and thought 'what the hell happened' she voiced her when Janet came in. "I'm not sure yet, I've run a full blood analysis and we should have the results back soon" "How did I get here?" "General Hammond called me down to the briefing room where you collapsed and Jack brought you down here" "Ok, can I see him?" "Him, Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond are all outside waiting to see if you are alright, I'll let them in briefly but, they can't stay too long. I want you to rest you had a pretty bad fall" "How?" "How what?" "How was the fall bad?" "You hit your head on the table; you now have a pretty nasty cut on your head. I'll just get the guys now ok" "Thanks Janet" Janet left and a couple of minutes later the four guys walked in "Hey Sam" "Carter" "Major" "Major Carter, are you feeling better" "A bit" the guys gave her some flowers"thanks guys" "Do the doctors know what is wrong?" Daniel asked "They don't know yet but, Janet ran a blood test to see what's wrong" "Alright major, SG-1 is on stand down for the next two weeks until we know more about Major Carter's illness" and the General turned and headed towards the door. At the door, he turned around "And Major" "Yes sir?" "No going near your lab, your hands will be full with Jacob" "What?" "He's arriving tomorrow and will be dropped off at your place" "Do I get a choice in the matter?" "No Major" then he left "You're in it deep Sam" Jack commented "In case you haven't noticed flyboy, you're in it with me" Sam replied which got a laugh out of Daniel and put a smirk on Teal'c face. Janet walked in and ordered the three of them out so she could have a chat with Sam. "Sam we discovered why you collapsed earlier" "Why?" "Well it seems you are 8 weeks pregnant" "What? Didn't you give me emergency contraceptive before putting me on the pill?" "Yes but the contraceptive is only 97% effective" "So you are sure I'm pregnant, I mean after Jolinar I was told that I couldn't conceive" "I checked the results three times and it was positive" Janet told her "I'll have to tell General Hammond that I can't go through the gate for awhile but I'll tell Jack first, I'll tell him tonight. I hope he'll be warm to the idea of kids" "Sam this is Jack we are talking about. He loves kids and he'll be thrilled that you are pregnant, trust me"  
  
That night... "I called General Hammond and told him that since the plumbing has gone at my place, I'm staying here and if dad could be dropped off here instead because you offered to lend the downstairs bedroom to him." "Sneaky but smart Sam" "I know...Jack?" "Yeah" "I've been thinking...do you want kids?" "I would love to have kids with you. You are the main person in my life and if it happens then it happens" "So you wouldn't mind having kids?" "Sam.?" Jack asked. Wondering what she could be hinting at "I'm pregnant" "Woo Hoo! This is so cool!" "Only Jack O'Neill would say that" "A baby Sam. Is that why you collapsed?" "Yeah" "Have you had any symptoms?" "Tiredness and a little morning sickness" "When?" "2am this morning, 6:30 am while you were running and 12:30 - 1:00 on base" "That's why you were finishing getting dressed and why you were late for the briefing" "Yeah" Sam replied, a little depressed "Is everything ok with you and the baby?" "Physically, everything is fine. Emotionally, I'm a mess because I am so unsure of myself and my ability to not only carry and deliver this baby but, what type of mother I am going to be to this baby and whether I will screw the whole thing up" Sam confessed as she started to cry "Sam, trust me you won't screw this up, you will have me and Janet and Daniel and Teal'c and even your dad and General Hammond will be supportive of you and our baby" "You think they will?" "I know they will. Now Mrs. O'Neill it is time to celebrate this little one, I'm going to show you how much I love you" Jack said as he scooped her up into his arms and headed upstairs. As Jack started to worship her body, Sam sent a quick prayer to god for her miracle before she lost all coherent thought as Jacks hands wondered all over her body.  
  
The next morning... Sam woke early and went to the bathroom before putting her pajamas on and headed downstairs. Ding Dong went the doorbell and Sam headed to the door to answer it "Dad? What are you doing here at" Sam checked her watch "7:30 in the morning" "What kid, you weren't up?" "I was dad but Colonel O'Neill is still asleep" "Oh, is there something different about you kid?" "Yeah, but I'll wait until Jack gets up to tell you. How have you been lately?" "I've been good, I was on an undercover mission when George sent for me, and he told me you hit your head" "Yeah, the cut wasn't too deep so I didn't need stitches but it's nearly gone" "Morning everyone" Jack said as he walked downstairs "hey Jacob, how ya doing?" "Pretty good Jack" Jacob replied "I will be putting my things where?" "In the spare bedroom down here. I'll show you the way" "Nah, I'll find my own way" Jacob said as he walked out of the kitchen "Dad seems happy about us" Jack commented "He doesn't know about the wedding or the baby. I said I'd tell him when you were here" "Well let's tell him and see if he can keep the secret" Jack suggested and the two of them headed down to the spare bedroom "Dad? Can we come in?" Sam asked "Sure kid, what is it you want to tell me?" "Dad, I think you better sit down for what I have to tell you" "Ok" he said then he sat down and waited "Well the reason I am here instead of my place is because I'm living here permanently with Jack because 8 weeks ago we got married in Las Vegas and you're going to be a grandfather again because I'm pregnant" Jacob was so dumbfounded by this that Selmac took over. "Congratulations to you both and hopefully your father will allow all this to sink in Major Carter" "Can you remind Jacob that Sam living here, our marriage and her pregnancy is currently a secret?" "Of course" "Uh...we'll leave you two to it, so to speak" Sam said "Very well Major Carter" Jack and Sam left the room so Jacob could comprehend and simmer down from this news "Are you going to stay on SG-1 Sam?" "No, I'm going to transfer to full time lab work if I can't can or I'll resign my commission and become a civilian worker" "Are you sure that's what you want to do?" "I don't get enough lab time as it is so this is a good chance for me to get more time in and the baby would have at least one parent not going off world 2 to 3 times a week so this is the best thing to do" "We'll talk to Hammond when we get back" "After my pre-natal" "Of course I wouldn't miss it for anything" "Good" "Will an ultrasound be done?" "Why" "I want to see and get pictures of our baby" "That would be great but, I don't know if one will be done in the tenth week or if we have to wait a bit longer" "Ok"  
  
A few days later "Sorry I have to go kid" "It's ok dad" "I am happy for you and Jack, I won't breathe a word and I'll expect an update the next time i'm on earth " "Alright, we'll see you soon dad" "Bye Sam, Jack" "Bye dad"  
  
1 week later at Cheyenne Mountain... "Are you nervous?" Jack asked as they headed towards the gate "A little, I'm scared that it might be a false positive and that I'm not pregnant. Are you nervous?" "I'm not worried that you're not pregnant because I can feel it in my bones that you are but, i'm worried about the strain the pregnancy will put on your body and the risks to you" he finished as they got to the gate and signed in.  
  
As Sam arrived at the infirmary, Janet greeted her and showed her where to change for her pre - natal. When Sam finished she hopped on the exam table in a back room and waited for Janet.  
  
5 minutes later "Hey Sam are you ready?" "Yeah, I guess" Sam replied and Janet noticed the quiver in her voice "Sam, do you want Colonel O'Neill here?" "Yes" "I'll arrange for one of the nurses to start while I get him ok?" "Ok Janet" As Janet went to get Jack nurse Angela Taylor came in to start the exam. "Hi, I'm Angela, doctor Frasier sent me in to check your vitals before she starts your pre-natal...Major Carter!" "Hi Angela" "Sam, what are you doing here?" "having a pre-natal" "You're pregnant. And no one knows?" "I plan to announce it after i've been checked out and had a word with General Hammond so can you keep it a secret" "Sure" "Thanks Ange" Sam said as Janet walked in "Angela, the members of SG-4 came back with some bad cuts; can you help clean them up?" "Sure" "Thanks" Janet said as Angela left "Ok colonel the coast is clear" Janet said before motioning Jack into the room. "Hey babe, how ya doing?" Jack asked "Better, now you're here" "Well you two are you ready to get your first baby pictures?" "An ultrasound?" "Yes and some pictures can be saved and printed off for you to keep" "Great, I can e-mail some copies to Erin" "Who's Erin?" "My Brother Mark's wife, she and Mark both know I'm expecting and she's thrilled for me as well" "I'm going to have to meet Erin" Jack said as Janet poured the gel on Sam's abdomen "Janet has" Sam told him "When?" he asked "Last week when you and Daniel went out, the phone rang. It was Erin but Janet answered it because I was asleep" "Ok, when we get home tonight I want to have a word with Erin" "Alright, let's get this over with" Sam said as Janet started recording pictures of the baby Half an hour later, Janet finished putting the equipment away as Jack and Sam headed to General Hammond's office. Sam was going to pick up the pictures off Janet after the meeting and scan them into the laptop when she got home so she could e-mail them to Erin "How do you think he'll react to this?" Sam asked "Professionally, he'll be mad but personally, hell be happy for us" "Ok" she said as they reached his office and knocked on the door and waited "Come in" General Hammond said before Jack and Sam walked in "Colonel, Major what can I do for you?" "Sir, I've come to resign from SG-1" Sam told him "Airman, hold my calls and close the door" "Yes sir" the airman replied as he shut the door "Major, may I ask why?" "I don't get a lot of lab time sir" "Sam." Jack warned her "Well I don't and this would be a good way of decreasing my workload." "Sam, tell him" Jack said "So I'll be able to spend less time here." "SAM, tell him!" Jack yelled "Tell me what major?" "I'm pregnant sir" General Hammond was shocked, he never expected Major Carter to fall pregnant. "How far along are you Major?" he asked "Ten weeks sir" "May I enquire as to who the father is?" "I am, sir" Jack answered him "ARE YOU CRAZY? You can not go around sleeping with fellow officers" "We're married sir" "What? When?" "When we were in Las Vegas sir, after looking over the X-301. The same night Daniel married Janet" "Please tell me you were under the influence" "We were sir" Sam told him "Then I might be able to get you off the hook, depending on what the president and the Joint Chiefs say, you two may stay together for the time being but no funny business either on base or off world. Understood?" "Yes sir" they both replied "As for me personally, it's about time, congratulations to the two of you, major you may transfer to the labs full time and a new member for SG-1 will be found. Dismissed" As Sam and Jack headed towards Daniel's lab they ran into Janet who had been searching for them frantically "Thank god I found the two of you" "Why is there a problem?" Jack asked but was cut off by Sam "I knew it, I knew something was wrong, that this was too good to be true, this always happens to me..." Sam was starting to get hysterical in the hall. Daniel and Teal'c were in Daniel's lab when they heard a scream. They ran into the hallway and saw Sam in a hysterical outburst with Janet and Jack trying desperately to calm her down but, by now Sam was beyond being understood by anyone. Daniel asked Janet why Sam was so hysterical "She's hysterical because she thinks I came to tell her that there is a problem with the pregnancy but, I came to tell her that she is pregnant with twins" The statement caught Jack's attention "Twins?" he asked Janet nodded her head "Sam its ok, the pregnancy is fine, the babies are fine..." Sam caught the word 'babies' and turned around in shock "Twins?" she asked "Yes" Janet confirmed for her "Holy Hannah" she whispered just before she fainted. Jack managed to catch her before she hit her head and took her to the infirmary  
  
1 hour later... Sam came to in the infirmary and asked "Are the babies ok?" "They are both fine Sam, and so are you" Jack replied as General Hammond walked in "you two must be well liked by both the president and the Joint Chiefs because not only are you two allowed to have a relationship but, the fraternization regs have been waved at the SGC so any two officers working on this base can also have a relationship" "That's great sir, isn't that great Sam?" "What?" "We are allowed to have a relationship, isn't that great?" "Yeah it is" Sam said smiling "Janet, can I get those pictures now that I'm here and when can I go home?" "You can go home when I give you the pictures but you are spending the next week in bed Mrs. O'Neill" as Sam went to open her mouth, Janet added "and no buts" "Janet, I was not going to protest your order to stay in bed but, professionally i'm keeping my maiden name so it is Ms. Carter" Sam told her as she went to retrieve the photos. "Here are the pictures, enjoy your bed rest" "Janet sometimes I don't know why I remain your friend" Sam teased "You are still my friend because I make you laugh and you wouldn't get to see Cassie as much if you weren't that's why" Janet answered "That answered my question, now my husband will be taking me home" "Yes ma'am" Jack replied escorting her out  
  
That night... 'You're e-mail has been sent' Sam's computer read. She headed downstairs and right on cue the phone rang. "Hello Erin" Jack was in the living room and when he heard the name Erin his ears perked up as he eavesdropped into the conversation. After five minutes he went into the kitchen under the pretense of getting a beer but instead grabbed the phone and started chatting with Erin and Mark before handing the phone with Mark on the other end back to Sam. After she finished the conversation and hung up the phone she turned on Jack. "That was one of the rudest but, funniest things that I have seen in a long time. I don't know what you said to my brother but you won him over, he wants you to come and visit him in San Diego" "We'll talk about San Diego later but, now its bedtime and you need your rest" they went upstairs and as they drifted off to sleep they both thought of what the future would bring.  
  
FINIS 


End file.
